


Public Property

by BurningLio



Series: The Colony [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Free Use, Gangbang, Lio Fotia Whump, M/M, Multi, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, a tiny bit of worldbuilding and plot development between the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningLio/pseuds/BurningLio
Summary: Kray decides to teach his pet a harsh lesson. Lio tries to endure it.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia, Lio Fotia/Original Character(s)
Series: The Colony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659124
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	Public Property

“It seems I must still sometimes remind you how fortunate you are,” Kray says conversationally as he cuffs Lio’s hands behind his back. “If you do not wish to belong to me, Lio, there are other options. I don’t think you would enjoy them.”

Lio grits his teeth and says nothing, then yelps as Kray hoists his cuffed wrists up in the air behind his back, wrenching his shoulders. It’s early in the morning, and Kray has dragged him from a dead sleep up to the upper atrium, one of the larger common areas in the compound where Kray resides. The massive structure is mostly built from pieces of the Parnassus, and now houses the colony’s government and residences for the elite; Kray has named it the Colonial Oversight Facility, which Lio finds as ridiculously grandiose as everything else he does. The atrium is a familiar sight, but the metal posts are new, bolted to the floor and fitted with rings to attach chains. Kray must have had Biar set them up for him before he and Lio arrived.

It’s impossible to please Kray indefinitely, and Lio can barely remember what it is he did this time. Perhaps he said something unwise when Kray was toying with him the previous night, edging him and drawing it out so long he could barely think straight. Or perhaps Kray judged him insufficiently grateful for the experience. It doesn’t matter, really. Lio does what he can to keep himself in one piece, but Kray’s hatred is inevitable. It will burn him again and again no matter what he does to appease him.

The position of his arms lifted behind his back forces him to bend over, and his shoulders already ache from the strain. If he peers down between his legs, he can see Kray, holding Lio’s arms up and doing something to the cuffs. It’s not until the man steps away that Lio realizes his wrists are held in place, hanging from a chain that connects the cuffs to one of the metal posts. Kray is already preparing the next set of restraints, forcing Lio’s legs wider apart and then shackling a spreader bar to his ankles to hold them there.

He moves around to his pet’s head, and Lio tries to keep his discomfort off his face. The man grabs his collar, forcing his head a little lower, then secures it to the shorter of the metal posts. There’s no length of chain here, and Lio is locked in place, without any room to move.

Kray positions himself directly in front of Lio, and Lio can see nothing of him but his belly and groin. “Open,” he says, and Lio hates how automatically he responds to the familiar command, snapping his mouth open. Kray shoves two of his fingers in, pushing down on Lio’s jaw and forcing him to open wider, and then slides something cold and metal into his mouth with his other hand. He’s buckling a strap at the back of Lio’s head, and Lio can’t close his mouth. The metal gag is stiff and unyielding, holding his jaws open. 

“You will make yourself useful,” Kray says, striding slowly around Lio’s immobilized form like a circling vulture. “If not for me, then there are plenty of others who would welcome the opportunity. Today, I have decided to give it to them… to give you a taste of what would await you without my protection.” He runs his hand down along Lio’s spine, nearly parallel to the ground in his bent position. “All Oversight and Security employees have my permission to do what they like, short of killing you. You will accommodate them, whether you like it or not.”

Behind Lio now, Kray slips his hand between Lio’s spread legs, and Lio recognizes the constricting feeling of a cock cage being locked around him. “You won’t be using this today, I think,” Kray adds. “Not when you so badly need the reminder that you are only worth as much as your holes.”

Lio twitches in spite of himself. _Today,_ Kray said, so it’s unlikely that he has to endure this any longer than a day. He can do that. Kray’s put him through worse. Even so… it won’t be easy. Oversight includes Kray’s closest companions and advisors, the wealthy elite who sometimes have the privilege of renting Lio for an exorbitant sum. He knows their tastes all too well already. And Colonial Security… Kray’s militaristic police force is really just Freeze Force, rebranded and given updated uniforms now that the Burnish are no longer a threat. Kray has not yet gone so far as to hand Lio over to them, and it makes him shudder to consider what they might do to him now.

Kray circles around to Lio’s head again, and crouches down to bring himself to eye level with him. He runs his hand through Lio’s hair. “I’ll see you again soon,” he whispers. “Tell me then if you are ready to come back to your master.”

He walks away, and Lio is left to wait, immobilized and exposed.

Lio is left alone for a while. A few people pass by, glance at him with interest, and move on. He sparks a few conversations, no one bothering to lower their voices as they speak about him, pointing out “the governor’s toy” or “Foresight’s little pet.” He doesn’t hear anyone use his name; Kray is the only person who really uses it anymore, however seldom. He might be one of the only people left alive who still _knows_ it.

He doesn’t hear the first person to approach him, and the first he knows of someone else’s presence is a hand on his ass, squeezing one of his cheeks. Peering between his legs, Lio can see two people are standing behind him, though he can’t see their faces.

“...Go on, I dare you. I know you’ve always wanted to see what it’s like. And there’s no way you’ll ever be able to afford what the Governor charges for access to him, hahaha!”

“Hey, you don’t know that. I’m due for a raise this year.”

“Yeah, right, you’ll need like a hundred raises to afford so much as an hour.”

As the two men argue over it, one of them slides a finger into him, then another. The intrusion makes him gasp involuntarily. Kray offered no assistance with getting Lio ready for this ordeal, and he’s tight and dry, utterly unprepared. The other one wanders up to Lio’s head, grinning when he sees the gag holding the Burnish’s jaw open.

“Oh, that’s nice. The governor should keep you like that all the time.” He unfastens his pants and unceremoniously shoves his dick into Lio’s mouth, grabbing Lio’s hair for purchase as he starts thrusting into him. Lio chokes, his eyes watering, unable to prevent his own saliva from trickling steadily down the side of his jaw and puddling on the floor. The man behind him continues to toy with him using only fingers, prodding experimentally and slowly stretching him wider. He reaches under with his other hand to cup Lio’s balls and squeeze, and Lio cries out, muffled by the other man’s cock.

The thrusts into his mouth become harder and more erratic, until finally the man pulls out to come on Lio’s face. Lio squeezes his eyes shut, tries instinctively and unsuccessfully to turn away. 

The man behind him gives one last, harder push with his fingers and then lets go of him, walking around to join his friend by Lio’s head. “Can’t believe you got your dick out, man.”

“Like I was about to pass up a chance to play with Foresight’s favorite fucktoy.”

The one who’d been fingering him wipes his hand off in Lio’s hair, and then they leave just as suddenly as they’d shown up, one of them saying something in a low voice that makes the other start laughing. Lio can already feel the sticky mess beginning to dry on his face, and shudders, wishing he could wipe it off. It’s a disgusting feeling, and there is surely going to be more where it came from.

He’s not wrong about that. More people are passing through the atrium before long, and Lio realizes it must be around the time most people in Oversight are taking their lunch breaks. The quality of the light in the atrium’s high windows is the only thing he has to go by, really; the hollow feeling in his stomach means almost nothing, considering how little Kray feeds him. It might be just to torment him, to keep him weak and starved, but Lio has a feeling the governor also enjoys how thin and fragile his body has become.

A few people do, to their credit, look horrified upon seeing him, and quickly turn around and leave. There’s still plenty who are interested. Lio jerks and cries out as a cock slams into his ass with little more than his assailant’s spit to ease the entrance, and then finds himself struggling to breathe as the man currently thrusting down his throat wraps fingers around his slender neck. He feels blood running down his thighs before long, tries not to scream as the friction tears him open. Does scream, not long after, when the next person decides to start things off with a well-aimed kick between his legs. Someone bends over him, pinching his nipples as they thrust into him with a steady rhythm, hitting him in just the right spot again and again and he’s pierced with a different kind of pain as the stimulation goes straight to his caged cock and makes it strain against the bars. He moans and the owner of the cock currently in his mouth hums in appreciation, stroking his hair with a delicate touch that’s at odds with the rough, violent way he’s fucking Lio’s mouth. 

He loses track, after a while. They barely give him space to breathe. Their voices run together, words lost to the ringing in his ears, jeering at him and egging each other on. A phone camera flashes in his face, close up, as he gags and drools. His cock aches, twitching against the confines of the cage, and warm wetness runs down his thighs and his ass _burns._ Lio sobs, choked and panting, tears streaming unchecked down his face.

At some point it’s over, and Lio’s not sure when he starts to come back to himself, piece by piece. It’s entirely possible he lost consciousness at some point; he can’t remember. He’s certain that if the chains weren’t holding him up he wouldn’t be able to stand. He doesn’t _want_ his lucidity back quite yet, resents the ability to process what happened to him, with nothing but the pain to distract him. 

A few people still pass through the atrium, but they don’t try to approach him, and for the moment at least he has a respite. It’s hard to know for sure, with his memory hazy from the confusion and terror of the moment, but he thinks at least a number of his attackers were ex-Freeze Force; their voices were familiar, and there was a particularly gleeful triumph in the way they’d grabbed him. 

Colonial Security, now. And it’s Colonial Security that guards the Burnish work camp. He can hope, at least, that raping him has sated their desire for violence for a while, that no one else will have to bear the brunt of their cruelty.

At the end of the work day the atrium begins to fill again, and Lio tenses, wondering if there’ll be a repeat of earlier. It seems, at least, that the most eager takers of Kray’s offer have already had their fill, but there are still a few who approach him, always some curious onlookers. He remains quiet and pliant as they make use of him, hanging limp in his chains, so little strength left in him to resist or even react. _How much longer?_ He doubts Kray will come back for him before nightfall. He might even have to stay like this overnight. At least he wouldn’t be likely to get many nighttime visitors. 

Around evening, during another lull in the activity around him, Lio notices another familiar face, and feels a surge of adrenaline that gives him the strength to somehow lift his head. It’s Heris Ardebit, the scientist who’d helped Kray harness the Burnish to power the Parnassus. He hasn’t seen her since they got to the new planet, and while he hasn’t thought much about it he supposed it makes sense - the Oversight Facility is largely the government and administration center of the new colony. Research and science teams must be located elsewhere. And Kray rarely takes Lio outside the facility, except to visit the Burnish compound.

She catches sight of him as she’s walking through the atrium and drops her tablet in shock. Quickly she bends down to pick it up, dusting off, though her eyes are still glued to Lio’s bound and battered form, wide with horror. She looks like she’s going to be sick. Lio narrows his eyes, suddenly aware of little but the fury thrumming through his veins. It’s like waking up, and it’s more alive than he’s felt in weeks.

Heris hurries over to him, glancing over her shoulder as if she’s afraid of being caught. She crouches down in front of him, bringing herself to his eye level. “Lio Fotia,” she whispers softly. “It is you. Oh god…”

Lio doesn’t try to hide his expression, glaring at her with a directness that feels both dangerous and powerful. It’s a welcome change, something he honestly wasn’t sure he was still capable of feeling. But there is nothing stopping him here, no threat hanging over his head if he acts out of line, at least for the moment. Heris has no authority to punish him, and he’s certain she won’t mention this to Kray.

He wishes he wasn’t gagged, that he could tell her in no uncertain terms what he thinks of her and her useless pity. But he’s going to have to be satisfied with conveying his feelings by his expression.

Hands trembling, Heris reaches into her bag, pulls out a handkerchief, and uses it to wipe the spit and semen from Lio’s face. She avoids his furious gaze, her own eyes glassy with shock and horror.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispers shakily. “I’m so, so sorry.” 

_Fuck you,_ Lio wants to scream. _This is your fault, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!_ Instead he jerks his head back from her ministrations with what little range of motion his tether will allow. He tries to snarl but the sound comes out pathetic and strangled, as if he’s gagging. If he wasn’t so far from the Promare, the sheer impotent rage building in his chest would cause a spasm powerful enough to fill the entire atrium. 

Surprisingly she respects what that tiny motion conveys, drawing back from touching him. She stands up, her eyes filling with tears. “I’m going to stop this,” she whispers. “I don’t know how yet, but I- Lio, I swear I’m going to stop this.” 

Then she’s gone, practically fleeing the scene, and the rage in Lio’s chest slowly dies down to embers. Even despite knowing better, her words light a tiny spark of hope somewhere deep inside him, and he hates her all the more for it. Heris Ardebit can’t change anything, not for him and not for the rest of the Burnish - her window of opportunity passed long ago. And hope is a liability he absolutely cannot afford. 

A wave of sheer exhaustion crashes over him after she leaves, and his head drops again, his eyes closing. Even if he wasn’t restrained, he doesn’t think he’d be able to stop anyone from doing whatever they liked with him just now. He isn’t even sure he cares. He can’t feel his hands or his wrists, hanging limp in his shackles. There’s _still_ something dripping out of his abused hole, and he honestly doesn't know whether it's blood or cum. It’s going to take him a while to heal these injuries, even if Kray leaves him alone enough to let him heal, which he doubts.

It’s late, as he predicted, when Kray finally appears. Lio looks at him, wants to summon up that fiery hatred that filled him when he saw Heris, but the only thing he feels is _relief._ It’s over, it’s over, and he will do or say whatever Kray wants to convince him to let him down. 

Kray puts his hand on Lio’s head before he says a word, gently stroking his tangled, stained hair, and Lio finds himself leaning into it with a tiny, choked noise that might he a whimper.

“I can see you’re beginning to understand,” Kray says quietly, looking down at him. “I didn’t want to do this, you know. But lessons must be learned. You will be good when all this is over, won’t you?”

Lio nods as Kray pets him, tries to make some sound of assent that comes out of his throat as a strangled “ahn…” Kray smiles, bends over him to kiss his forehead, and then wordlessly begins undoing his restraints.

He doesn’t remember how he gets back to Kray’s apartments. There’s no way he walked; Kray must have carried him. He’s vaguely aware of lying on his stomach on something soft as Kray parts his legs, wiping his thighs and ass clean with a cool, damp cloth; he hears himself whimpering, and Kray pauses to soothe him, rubbing his back with one big hand. His face is given the same tender attention, slowly and thoroughly scrubbed clean of the fluids dried on his cheeks and lips and jaw. 

He’s in Kray’s bed, curled against the bigger man’s chest, and he’s only ever been allowed to sleep here when Kray is using him but Kray doesn’t even have his cock out, is lying in bed half-dressed in a pair of sweatpants. None of this makes sense. It’s a trap, it has to be, but he can’t think clearly anymore and he’s more comfortable than he can remember being since arriving on Omega Centauri. Kray is warm and solid and Lio cannot stop himself from seeking that warmth, pressing himself against Kray’s skin. 

“Do you understand now?” Kray whispers. “You won’t make me do this again, will you?” Lio tries to answer and can’t, his throat so raw and painful that his attempt is soundless. But Kray doesn’t seem to expect an answer, only leans in to kiss him one more time and then tucks Lio’s head beneath his chin. Exhausted, overwhelmed, still aching, Lio gives in at last, slowly relaxing in Kray’s arms and letting sleep finally take him.


End file.
